


The Truth

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the episode Errand of Mercy. Men in a cold dungeon need to stop pretending already...Geez...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

He stared at me and I couldn't look his way.  
  
My fingers so tightly intertwined I couldn't pry them apart if I tried.  
  
I could not meet his gaze even when he spoke my name.  
  
I would lose it certainly and then he would know assuredly.  
  
He then spoke to me again so softly I had no choice but to look.  
  
What I saw there was acceptance and undivided attention.  
  
We were here together in this cold prison not knowing our fate.  
  
Thinking that it may be our last night together.  
  
He laid all my fears to rest, as he leaned in and pressed a kiss upon my lips.  
  
I closed my eyes feeling his warm breath.  
  
We separated and stared into each others eyes.  
  
Today was the day of truth, and we were determined that it would not end here.  
  
A future was to begin for us, we believed it so.  
  
Freedom came moments later.  
  
The truth set us free.


End file.
